guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Armor types
Old discussion are moved to Talk:Armor Types/Archive *Talk:Armor Types/Archive2 */Archive3 Chapter Two Armor Here's the stats for all the chapter 2 armor sets for the core proffessions. :Warrior :Berserker's :Cuirass / Leggings / Gauntlets / Boots :Health +35 :Legionnaire's :Cuirass / Leggings / Gauntlets / Boots :Armor +10 (while in a stance) :Sentinel's Helm / Cuirass / Leggings / Gauntlets / Boots :+20 armor vs standard, no +armor vs physical :Armor -20 (while Strength is below 13) :Strength +1 (Stacking) (helm only) :Ranger :Explorer's Vest / Leggings / Gloves / Boots :Health +35 :Scout's Vest / Leggings / Gloves / Boots :Armor +10 (while using a preparation) :Sentry's Vest / Leggings / Gloves / Boots :Armor +10 (while in a stance) :Monk :Acolyte's Vesments / Pants / Handwraps / Sandles :Armor +10 (while enchanted) :Disciple's Vesments / Pants / Handwraps / Sandles :Armor +15 (while suffering from a condition) :Shepherd's Vesments / Pants / Handwraps / Sandles :Health +35 :Necromancer :Blighter's Tunic / Leggings / Gloves / Boots :Armor +20 (while hexed) :Revenant's Tunic / Leggings / Gloves / Boots :Health +35 :Mesmer :Charlatan's Attire / Hose / Gloves / Footwear :Armor +10 (while enchanted) :Masquerade Tunic / Leggings / Gloves / Boots :Health +35 :Savant's Tunic / Leggings / Gloves / Boots :Armor +10 (while in a stance) :Elementalist :Archmage's Robes / Leggings / Gloves / Shoes :Health +35 :Battlemage's Robes / Leggings / Gloves / Shoes :Armor +10 (vs. physical attacks) :Tempest Robes / Leggings / Gloves / Shoes :Armor +10 (while enchanted) I'm pretty sure I got all of them. I'm way too tired to mess around with the tables on the main page. -- Gordon Ecker 20:24, 10 March 2006 (CST) :Source? -- 20:41, 10 March 2006 (CST) ::The PvP character creation screen. They added the greyed-out names and stats of chapter 2 armour with yesterday's patch, as well as the greyed-out names of chapter 2 skills. -- Gordon Ecker 13:47, 11 March 2006 (CST) :It might also be worth noting the chap 2 pictures of the standerd armor of all 8 classes, as shown in the IGN interveiw. -- TheDrifter ::If you're talking about this article http://pc.ign.com/articles/693/693676p1.html then those aren't the standard chapter 2 armor sets. The Assassin is wearing Infiltrator's Armor and the Ritualist is wearing Mystic's Armor. As for the others, based on the icons on the PvP character creation screen, here's what they appear to be. -- Gordon Ecker 17:16, 13 March 2006 (CST) ::*Warrior - Berserker's Armor + Sentinel's Helm ::*Ranger - Scout's Armor ::*Necromancer - Revenant's Armor ::*Mesmer - Charlatan's Armor or Savant's Armor (they have the same icons) ::*Elementalist - Tempest Armor ::*Monk - Acolyte's Armor :::Also, based on the icons in the pvp character creation section, the Zaishen henchmen appear to be wearing the following armour sets. -- Gordon Ecker 16:36, 18 March 2006 (CST) :::*Zaishen Archer - Explorer's Armor :::*Zaishen Fighter - Legionnaire's Armor :::*Zaishen Healer - Shepherd's Armor :::*Zaishen Mage - Archmage's Armor ::::huh, I'd expected them to be wearing custom-art amors... like the ch1 henchies. - anonymous :::::Actually Claude and Orion appear to be wearing the default armour sets, while Alesia and Lina appear to be wearing reskins of the default sets. Stefan, Reyna, Dunham and Mhenlo appear to be wearing fairly obvious variants of their professions' basic sets. Only Devona, Cynn, Aidan and Eve have armour that doesn't correspond to any player-obtainable sets. -- Gordon Ecker 15:34, 19 March 2006 (CST) "Chapter 1 Armor" Any verification that they are not Core? the starter armor at least might be core.-PanSola 14:18, 15 March 2006 (CST) :I'm not aware of any confirmation of whether or not any specific chapter 1 sets are core. I'd prefer it if we only list armour as core once it's confirmed to be core, since Factions might have alternate starter, basic and collector sets with different names and graphics. Anyway, the renaming of 'chapter 1 sets' and 'chapter 2 sets' to 'armor available in Factions' and 'armor availabe in Prophecies', since it doesn't imply exclusivity. -- Gordon Ecker 15:34, 19 March 2006 (CST) fake TOC req requesting fake TOC for this article. -PanSola 14:28, 15 March 2006 (CST) :What do you want the TOC to contain? I can fake one up like the one for the Unique items list. --Rainith 15:41, 19 March 2006 (CST) :: Make it Professions only, I think, unless you have a better idea. -24.7.179.183 16:28, 19 March 2006 (CST) :::Added, feel free to tweak as necessary. --Rainith 17:22, 19 March 2006 (CST) FPE armor art Luxon Armor It's so easy to run to the Luxon capital from the Marketplace, so I just created and deleted 8 characters. Someone else do Kurzicks, or I'll do it in 12 hours or so. -SolaPan 21:52, 24 March 2006 (CST) * PvE Warrior Luxon armor = PvP Berserker's armor (+health) + unknown helm * PvE Ranger Luxon armor = PvP Scout's armor (while using preparation) + unknown mask * PvE Monk Luxon armor = PvP Acolyte's armor (while enchanted) + unknown tatoo * PvE Necromancer Luxon armor = PvP Minion Master's armor (while 3+ minion) + unkonwn scar * PvE Mesmer Luxon armor = PvP Charlatan's armor (while enchanted) + unknown mask * PvE Elementalist Luxon armor = PvP Tempest armor (while enchanted) + unknown Aura * PvE Assassin Luxon armor = PvP Valkyrie's armor (+health) + PvP mask type 2 * PvE Ritualist Luxon armor = PvP Halcyon's armor (+energy) + PvP Headwrap type 1 PS. none of the "Marketplace" armor art are available via PvP. Also, for Rit and Assassin, the PvP armor have 5 and 6 arts respectively, while each of the core profession only have 3 new art. -SolaPan 21:52, 24 March 2006 (CST) :Update: runs to Kurzick capital is too tedious. Put it in the task list instead for other ppl to do. -SolaPan 13:18, 25 March 2006 (CST) Kurzick 15K Armor Ok, I ventured to the proverbial end of the world and found Vasburg Armory which is apparently the Kurzick equivalent of Marhan's Grotto. There is a 15k armor crafter with some armor that looks pretty slick. Doubt I can afford even one piece by the end of the preview, BUT, I did screen cap the armor offered. Now if someone who is more into the armor pages would actually empty these screen caps into articles, that would be great. Here is the list: image:Kurzick_15k_1.jpg image:Kurzick_15k_2.jpg --Karlos 20:46, 25 March 2006 (CST) :The body piece icon kind of resemble PvP areomancers, but of course that's nonsense cuz the PvP aeromancer is from Prophecies, and the 15k kurzick is mostly new art (besides the other pieces don't look similar anyways). -SolaPan 09:06, 26 March 2006 (CST) :BTW, does the Kurzick 15k armor have same art or different art as the regular Kurzick armor? It is theoretically possible that armor art hasn't been finalized for FPE, since the quests/missions is the main focus. -SolaPan 09:13, 26 March 2006 (CST) ::Different art, at least for most of the sets. As for why it looks like the 15k aeromancer set, Luxon elementalist outfits look like PvP tempest armour, which looks a lot like elementalist collector armour, and since 15k aeromancer armour is a reskin of the collector armour, both the regular and 15k Luxon armour would look similar to 15k aeromancer armour. -- Gordon Ecker 06:17, 28 March 2006 (CST) Ritualist 15k armor on the Luxon side was 15k Halcyon's (in appearence, not function - you could craft whichever set you could craft at the 1.5 crafter). It needed bolts of cloth, vials of ink, and jadeite in the same amounts shown in that picture. On the Kurzick side it was tanned hide squares, vials of ink, and Amber chunks. I actually managed to craft the chest piece of the Luxon side. That is dyed green, by the way. | Chuiu 06:33, 28 March 2006 (CST) :Chuiu, what is a 15k Halcyon's armor? I thought all PvP armor are free? -SolaPan 10:50, 28 March 2006 (CST) ::I'm confused, what's the question here? I'm obviously talking about PvE armor. | Chuiu 10:56, 28 March 2006 (CST) :::So you are saying "The PvE Luxon Ritualist 15k armor looks like the PvE 15k Halcyon's armor"? I thought there are only 5 looks of armor for any profession for FPE: "Marketplace" armor, Luxon regular armor, Luxon 15k armor, Kurzick regular armor, Kurzick 15k armor. So Halcyon's armor does not have a unique 15k art, unless I am mistaken. Thus I am confused. -SolaPan 11:06, 28 March 2006 (CST)